movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Bailey (Film)
Walt Disney Pictures Presents a Pixar Animation Studios Film Finding Bailey Cast * Ty Burell as Bailey * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Ed O'Nell as Hank * Katilan Olsen as Destiney * Dominic West as Rudder * Idris Elba as Fluke * Torbin Bulock as Gereald * Andrew Statnon as Crush * Benentt Dammmaon as Squirt * Jordy Ranft as Tad * Erics Beck as Pearl * Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon * Katsumi Suzuki as Bill, Tad's Father * Phil Procter as Bob, Sheldon's Father * Naomi Kusmi as Ted, Pearl's Father * Adam Sandler as The Watcher Fish * Patton Oswalt as Lighter Fish Jelly Fish * Bill Hader as Alex, a Evil Human by the Defeat * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli and Sora Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Finding Bailey * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Robert Reiterman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Owen Manson as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol * Daryl Sabra as Hero Boy * Zachary Gordon as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Greg Cipes as Chiro, a Boy from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. * Joey Shea as Louie * Macauley Culkin as Kevin McCalister and Richard Tyler * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving, Ferando and Diego Marquez * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson and Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xiallon Showdown. * Max Charles as Sherman * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Nikka Futterman as Adam Lyon * Justin Chon as Cameron, a Boy from Kamleon Kid. * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Justin Rolliand as Morty Smith * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Kyle Harrison Bretiopkof as Rusty Riverts * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Grant Parsley as Taran * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Zach Shada as Finn The Human * Noah Schapp as Charlie Brown * Anthony Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Christine Canaugh as Dexter * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Joseph Cross as Charlie Frost * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Laurie Elliot as Noah Parker * Jeffery Rath as Link * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Paul Collins as John Darling * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Daune Chase as Kurt Von Trapp * Koda Cursoy as Tommy, a Boy from Tickety Tock. * Johnny Yong Bosch as Nate Adams * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Jason Marsden as Calvin, a Boy from Gummi Bears * Nicolas Castel Vanderburg as Whyatt Beanstalk * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Gary Imoff as Prince Cornelius * Andrew Chalmers as Harry, a Boy from Harry and His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs. * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * David Bonner as Toby, a Boy from Toby's Travling Circus. * Jason James Ritcher as Jesse, a Boy from a Free Willy. * Patrica Kugler Whitley as Astroboy * Tommy Luske as Micheal Darling * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * John Morris as Andy Davis * Jay Barcuhel as Hiccup * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Alberto Ghsi as Kevin Whitney * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Eddie Fireson as Tombo * Jacoab Ewanick as Connor/Catboy * Makkio Omoto as Ness, a Boy from Nintendo. * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Men At Work - Down Under * BrainPOP Boys - Beyond The Sea * Spandau Ballet - True * Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger * Starship - We Built The City * Journey - Don't Stop Believen * Mr. Dooves - Phineas and Ferb Theme * BrainPOP Boys - Brahms Lullaby * Greg and Steve - The Way We Do It * Bowling for Soup - Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Pink Floyd - Louder Than Words (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Finding Nemo